The invention relates to a conditioning agent the treatment of base materials as a preparation for a subsequent complete and uniform chemical metallization.
The term conditioning is meant to include the preparation or alteration of a substrate surface, including any filler material (for example, glass fibers), with the aim of positively influencing the chemical metallization by guaranteeing a complete and uniform activation (i.e. seeding).
A pretreatment with a suitable activator can promote the metallization. This pretreatment improves the adhesion between the substrate and the metal, which is extensively dependent on the particular etching method used.
It is therefore an object according to the present invention to produce a conditioning agent for the pretreatment of base materials, having outstanding characteristics.